Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Ready, Set, Bank! 2003 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:78E4:EE2:2071:19E8-20190604002036
This video is not to be confused with Barney's Best Manners. Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 26, 2003. Plot When a surprise package arrives from Miss Vera Goode with her new "Vera Goode's Book of Manners for Children," Barney’s friends question why minding their manners is so important. Barney explains that they have the perfect opportunity to be on their best behavior because they’re invited to a party! Then their polite purple pal helps his friends brush up on the rules of etiquette by bringing Mother Goose rhymes to life and taking the children on a magical trip to Alice In Wonderland’s "Mad Tea Party." Whether it’s sneezing, sharing, cleaning up or using good table manners, Barney helps them discover that using their best manners is fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Miss Vera Goode (Greata Muller) *Baxter (Gordon Fox) *Juggler/Balloon Artist (Logan Daffrow) *Magician (Michael Stein) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (First verse only) #Being Together #Why #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Manners Medley (Misty Moisty Morning / A Farmer and a Son / I Had a Little Hen) #Taking Turns #Topsy Turvy Tea #Share Your Stuff #I Put a Smile On #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Washing Medley (Splashin' in the Bath / Squishy, Squashy, Washy / Splashin' in the Bath (Reprise)) #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #We're Having a Party #Please and Thank You #Good MannersRead with Me, Dance with Me is a Barney Home Video that was released on April 8, 2003. Plot Read with Me (All Booked Up) The kids are holding a book drive to collect more books for the caboose's library. But because Baby Bop can't read yet, she can't learn any of the stories. With a little help from Barney and the kids, they act out the stories for Baby Bop. They even decide to make their own books! Dance with Me (Happy Dancin' Feet!) Barney's old friend, "Min" visits the park and helps BJ realize that all kinds of dancing are fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Patty Wirtz) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Min (Pia Manalo) ﻿ Song List Read with Me #Barney Theme Song #Books Are Fun! #The Baby Bop Hop #What Will We See at the Zoo? #The Woman Who Flew #The Rocket Song #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #What Shall We Make Today? #When the Circus Comes to Town Dance with Me #Old King Cole #Dancing, Won't You Come and Join Me? #You Might Like Something New #Happy Dancin' #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #The Dino Dance #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #I Love You Bonus Music Video #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) Trivia *In the music video of "The Dino Dance", Dean Wendt's voice replaced Duncan Brannan's voice for Barney. *None of the cast or crew from Come on Over to Barney's House was credited, despite a clip being used at the very end, as previously stated. *The episode, "Dance with Me" is Min's final appearance. *This is one of the rarest times BJ calls Baby Bop by name. In the episode, "Dance with Me" After BJ tells Barney, Baby Bop and the children not to laugh, he comes out wearing a tutu. and after Barney says that he is wearing it, he says "Yeah! Baby Bop says that Ballet dancers wear tutus". Full Video #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is the only appearance of Miss Vera Goode. *This video aired on "PBS". Full Video